Nowadays, various portable information terminals such as a tablet terminal (multifunction portable terminal) and a smartphone (highly functional mobile phone) are sold in the market. An iPad® is known as a typical example of the tablet terminal (multifunction portable terminal), and an iPhone® is known as a typical example of the smartphone (highly functional mobile phone).
Now, various proposals have been made on a holding stand configured to hold such a portable information terminal, and to be electrically connected to the portable information terminal held on the holding stand.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2005-341157 (Patent Document 1) discloses a hybrid IP phone configured to hold a portable terminal. The hybrid IP phone of Patent Document 1 includes a fixed processing apparatus, a portable terminal connection portion formed as a recessed portion in the fixed processing apparatus and configured to fit and hold the portable terminal, and a connection terminal provided at a bottom portion of the portable terminal connection portion and configured to be electrically connected to a power supply terminal of the portable terminal.